nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Taylor516
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Pretty book and rose.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GanondorfHyrule (Talk) 16:02, October 26, 2011 Hello! Welcome to this wiki, Taylor! My name is Abigail and I'm 11. You can know more about me by reading my user page. It's quite a pity that you have the Nintendogs + Cats game cartridge but you don't have a 3DS. Meanwhile you can edit pages with grammar errors or find out more about the game by searching for things around this huge wiki. Also, it is advised to not put too much information about your personal life online, like your boyfriend, the internet is rather dangerous, I would say. Anyway, you can ask me about Nintendogs + Cats things so that you will be more prepared when you get your 3DS. Do reply on my talk page! (∩_∩) Cheers, ~Abigail_PuppyLover~ ' Thanks for your comment about my little Yuri. Sovietdog 14:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) LOL :) sorry that the title was so random but i made the our dogs page so people could post their favorite photos there. I can't wait to see your dogs when you get your 3ds :) Sovietdog 22:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Your dog is beautiful, and i had a cat named Sebby but he passed away in september. Sovietdog 01:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) did you get the game? :) i see you've posted pictures of the game! the picture of the shiba you posted in pedometer is sooo cute!!! :) Sovietdog 15:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Random Question. Hi Taylor. When you first start the game, you don't have much money; only $1500. That amount of money can only cost you to buy 1 pet. Yes, if you only have 1 pet it will take a longer time to earn 2100 Owner Points to get a Pomeranian. Sometimes, it is hard to earn 200 points a day. You need to be aware about the shortage of money here. If you have 3 pets (which is unlikely until you play for about a month), you can earn 600 points a day. There is no time limit to the game, take your time to earn money and Owner points. '~Abigail_PuppyLover~ ' Advice. Hi Taylor. You said you really want a Pomeranian right? I suggest you get a parti-colored one like mine or those shown on the 'Pomeranian' page. An orange Pom doesn't really look good unless in real life, a black & tan Pom looks like a german shepard mix and the 'Surprise Me' aren't any better. Just some advice! It's already November! Where's your 3DS? '~Abigail_PuppyLover~ ''' Re: Nice pictures! Thank you! I'm glad you appreciate it :) I was hoping it would give a better visual. Good for you, I bet you're going to love the game! I've had my 3DS for little over a month now and I love Nintendogs + Cats. PS: I love the picture of your dog, King. Absolutely beautiful :D Clarimber 23:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Just Replying! Thanks again! I had the Chihuahua and Friends also until I decided to give it to my younger cousin for Christmas two or three years ago. I think you should get either a Cocker Spaniel or Maltese, they're really cute, especially after how much the graphics have improved since the first release of Nintendogs. (: Clarimber 00:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I GOT MY 3DS!!! I finally got my 3ds today and I now have a gorgeous tan party color cocker spaniel named Gizmo! ~~Taylor516~~ Yay! Congratulations Taylor! You got your lovely 3DS! Now we can talk and discuss about the Nintendogs + Cats game all day long! I have the same Golden Retriever version as you so I will be able to help you better since I have a lot of experience with the game. Your cocker spaniel sounds very cute! \(^.^)/ Haha for my situation last time, I had the 3DS first then I waited for the game to released. '''Cheers, 'Abigail_PuppyLover ' Hello again! Hello Taylor, I noticed the pictures you uploaded! Glad that you got the 3DS and that you're enjoying the game! Your dogs are adorable :D Clarimber 21:45, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi! Your dog, Gizmo, is adorable! Do you have a picture of your cat...? Do you keep only four pieces of furniture or do you get more and rotate? If you say yes to the first answer, then here's my advice- look on this wiki for the furniture you want, and pick out your top 4. Get the ones you've unlocked, then if you have enough money, get another dog . I heard you want a pomeranian? I have an orange one and she is ADORABLE!!!!!!! Good luck on earning your owner points! Pupann 23:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, thanks! Some people say that pomeranians look fat :( ! I really like the name Gizmo. I think that it's really cute and special. Your dogs look beautiful! Pupann 22:36, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hunley and Mushu a friend of mine has a cat named mushu and Hunley is soooo cute!!!! Sovietdog 19:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Berlin you should post a picture of your boyfriend's schnauzer Berlin on here too she sounds cute. :) Sovietdog 19:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) last three when you get the last three dogs which one are you going to get? just wanted to know :) Sovietdog 21:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Labrador you said your boyfriend adopted a labrador what color is it and what's its name? :) Sovietdog 21:06, December 24, 2011 (UTC) sounds cute she sounds very cute XD Sovietdog 17:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Skyrim i here you like skyrim lol, i love skyrim :P Sovietdog 17:10, January 3, 2012 (UTC)